Turtle Terror
by CookieCrumble12
Summary: Hi this is Cookie with a new story called Turtle sorry about stories not being published regularly I have been really busy but I promise I will publish more also sorry about how short this first chapter is. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Raph was in a peaceful reverie, as he slept all his fears left his mind. He thought about his family and all their good times and achievements as a team. The clock struck midnight, Rapheal's whole body jolted as the clock rang. Each strike louder than the one before. On the very last strike...

"Huh!" Raph sleepily said,grabbing his clock next to his bedit was midnight. He lay back down, when he saw,in the corner of his eye, a black shadowless figure. Hardly Raphael rubbed his eyes and thought to

"Am seeing things, its my imagination," By now he was too scared to even leave his bed but he new he had to. Like a ninja he made not one sound. He crept into the kitchen, he slowly grabbed a cup and turned the cold water on to run.

"Ahhh," a sigh of relief slipped out of his mouth, he felt much better. Like a sloth, as slow as can be, Rapheal threw his tired body onto the couch helplessly. Soon enough he had feel into a deep sleep,however something beckoned him to open his, something he had to see, something that desired him to look.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally we are here." groaned Raph as he, his brothers and friend entered the farmhouse in a grumpy manner. It was raining miserably, it was icy and cold nobody wanted to leave the warmth of the farmhouse behind them. The six friends slouched on the couch in silence with the odd grunt or movement. Raph started to think about the week before, he was 100% sure it was just a dream but deep down he thought otherwise. Leo was thinking about Space Heros and which season finale is better... tough decision.in Donnie's thoughts were all about... April. He gazed into her eyes as she leisurely sat on the sofa enjoying some cookies and milk. Mikey was thinking, more likely dreaming, about ice cream kitty, skateboarding and... PIZZA! When suddenly Kacey rushed into the room soaking wet.He curled up in a blanket, his teeth still shattering, surely he had caught a fever.

 _ **Two hours later...**_ "Am exhausted." whinned Donnie.

"Well go to bed!" yelled Raph

Suddenly the lights flashed and the room was swallowed up by the darkness.

April screeched.

"I'll protect you Red." Kacey announced.

"I don't need protecting." she proclaimed

Everyone went deadly quiet.

"Can you hear that?" Leo asked

A whimpering noise could be heard

"Yes." April whispered slowly moving towards the mysterious sound.

"I found candles!" shouted Mikey

April and Leo turned away from the sound.

"Perfect," she happily said "I have got some matches as well."

April could just make out an outline of Mikey as she swiped the candle out of her friend's hands. She made a lot of noise and took a lot of time lighting the candles but finally when she did she passed one to each of her friends. Then the six friends departed to go to their own rooms and get a good nights sleep.

Almost immediately Mikey, Donnie, Raph and Kacey drifted of into a dream of wonder and adventure. It was a different story for Leo and April, as they tossed and turned.For some unknown reason they both couldn't sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

The birds sang cheerful songs as April strolled outside in the fresh air of spring. Though she was exhausted, she was mirthful.The atmosphere was tranquil and composed as the wind danced in her hair. Bare-footed, her feet touched the damp grass from the morning dew.

As she advanced through the woods, the trees had covered the sun therefore April strained her eyes to see the beauty of the woods ahead of her: unfortunately it was nearly impossible, so April decided to make her way back to the farmhouse, besides the weather had changed as the sunny forecast became a miserable, cloudy one.

As she trudged on home in a mood, as she had slipped and now she was soaked in mud and it was raining heavily, she heard a abnormal sound. She stopped to listen. However she chosen to ignore the sound and carried on walking.

10 minutes later..

"Agrhhhh! " April moaned, she had been lost for... well for a long time and now she had had enough. She wanted to just go home, she was hungry and her legs ached...and it was still raining! And it was becoming heavier and heavier by the minute. She stopped. She needed a break. She sat down underneath a tree, a tree with a ray of sunshine shining upon it. As she rested against the tree she felt relaxed and at peace. When she heard a strange sound once again. Instead of ignoring it she followed the sound. Every step the mysterious sound became louder. She came to a aburt halt.

 **BOOYAKASHA**

The familiar shout, lifted April's spirts. She began to run she jumped over logs and dogged the trees. When the most beautiful sight came in to view. The farmhouse drenched in rain and through the window was her friends shivering,they were soaking wet. This sight made April laughed heartily, she knew at this very moment that the turtles were going to stay in her life as the most loyal and exciting people (well turtles) she will ever meet.


End file.
